List of Editor Glitches in Super Mario Maker
This list focuses on glitches in Super Mario Maker that are done in the editor. This list not does include glitches that are done during gameplay. Gameplay Glitches Big Mushroom in Every Game Style Even though the Big Mushroom is only able to be scanned into the Super Mario Bros. game style, it is possible to prevent it from disappearing when switching game styles by dragging it to the edge of the level editor. However, its appearance will still be the same and collecting it in any other style will only give 1000 points instead of transforming into Big Mario. Blackhole Glitch Note: The original method only works before version ?. The Blackhole Glitch is done by stacking 35 or more Thwomps on top of each other. This can be accomplished by various different methods and is commonly used as a setup for more advanced glitches. Clown Cars as Enemies Glitch Note: It is currently unknown if this glitch has been patched. With the use of Lava Bubbles and Tracks it is possible to make a Clown Car act like a Winged Goomba. The Clown Car will damage Mario if he touches it and is unable to be killed. Forcing the glitched Clown Car to spawn from blocks or Bill Blasters will cause the Clown Car to be much smaller in size. Enemy Cloning Glitch Through the use of various methods it is possible to clone enemies. This will also let the player bypass certain object limits, such as having more than 3 Bowsers. This can also be used to create a Blackhole Glitch by cloning 35 or more Thwomps. Four Bowsers Glitch Note: It is currently unknown if this glitch has been patched. This glitch has since been patched, however it is still possible to have more than 3 Bowsers through Enemy Cloning Giant Clown Car / Lakitu Cloud Glitch Note: It is currently unknown if this glitch has been patched. Giant Place-able Stretch Glitch Firebar Track Glitch Note: It is currently unknown if this glitch has been patched. Impossible Items in Clown Car Glitch Note: It is currently unknown if this glitch has been patched. Keys in Tracked Objects Glitch Note: It is currently unknown if this glitch has been patched. Off-Center Course Elements By stacking a smaller enemy on top of a larger enemy such as a Thwomp, and placing a large Lava Bubble or Cheep Cheep in place of the Thwomp it is possible to off-center Course Elements. Overlaid Blocks Glitch Note: This only works before version 1.20 By taking a block on a track, placing it on top of another block and then removing the track it is possible to create blocks that have the appearance of one block, while having the functionality of another. A common use of this glitch was using Hidden Blocks and any type of solid block in order to either create invisible platforms, or solid blocks that Mario can walk through. Overlaying Objects Glitch Through the use of the Blackhole Glitch it is possible to overlay objects that normally can't be placed in the same location. This includes, but is not limited to overlapping arrows, tracks, firebars, one-way walls or placing doors and conveyors behind ground blocks. Overlay Enemies on Bill Blasters Teleportation Glitch Note: It is currently unknown if this glitch has been patched. Unstable Lava Bubble on a Track Note: This only works before version ? By placing a Lava Bubble on a track, shaking the track in order to create a curved track, dragging a Super Mushroom onto the Lava Bubble and then hitting undo twice it is possible to create an unstable Lava Bubble. This allows other objects to be placed on the same track as the Lava Bubble and is commonly used as a setup for more advanced glitches. Visual Glitches Background Texture Glitch Block Texture Glitch Note: The individual blocks method only works before version 1.10 Invisible Track Glitch Note: It is currently unknown if this glitch has been patched. Object Graphics Glitch With a certain setup, it is possible to glitch an objects graphic onto a level. This means it is possible to have a 3D model of Bowser from the New Super Mario Bros. U game style in the Super Mario Bros. game style and vice versa. This is however, only a visual glitch and starting the level will cause the graphic to disappear. Warp Pipe Sprite Glitch It is possible to cause a Warp Pipe to be half a block wider than usual. However, it is entirely visual and will revert back to normal as soon as the level is played. This is done by placing ground blocks at the end of a Warp Pipe, overlapping a second Warp Pipe and then switching between worlds and back. This causes the Warp Pipe to stay extended even after erasing the ground blocks which is normally not the case. This is only possible in the Super Mario World or New Super Mario Bros. U game styles. Vine Sprite Glitch Covering the bottom of a vine with a pipe and then dragging the pipe away will cause the bottom of the vine to retain the appearance of being connected to ground. Category:Super Mario Maker Category:Glitches (SMM)